Bentley
by DD Agent
Summary: When House is attacked by a New Jersey Bar owner, a previous relationship with a doctor at the hospital is revealed, something that has drastic consequences when Gwen returns only to have her life turned inside out. Huddy plus WilsonOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**House: Bentley by DD Agent**

Hi, this is my second fanfic for House, and I just want to say a big thank you to all those who reviewed 'Review'. You guys made my day, and this first chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but to the wonder that is Fox.

Pairings: Huddy (Is there any other?) and WilsonOC as well as a healthy does of Chameron.

Spoilers: Series 2 and most of Series 3.

Plot: On a normal day at Princeton Plainsboro, New Jersey bar owner David beats House with a baseball bat. When David is apprehended, his motives are revealed, and House has some revelations of his own, involving a physiotherapist named Gwen, a nasty cop called Tritter and his feelings about a certain hospital administrator.

* * *

**Chapter One **

House was in his office, letting the sounds of _The Who_ wash over him. In his hand was the latest case file, the latest patient.

The latest _cured_ patient.

Once again, things were quiet in the diagnostics department. This meant that House could better use his time to annoy Cuddy and Wilson. Manipulating their relationship last week had been fun, and sending the flowers had been genius. Pity that Wilson had figured it out; otherwise it would have been the highlight of his day to see him squirm. And the inevitable slap that Wilson would have earned from Cuddy if he really had gone in and kissed her.

"Are you okay House?" asked an annoying voice from the doors that separated his office from the department. He couldn't understand why half of his office walls were made from glass. Obviously Cuddy didn't trust him. Making his way back to reality, he noticed that Allison Cameron (or Chase's booty partner as House had started calling her) was standing looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Now go play fetch the sex toy with Chase and leave me to listen to my music," House grumbled, enjoying the look of distaste on her face. God that was refreshing. Better than the simpering stare she usually gave him.

After he had successfully relaxed, House decided to go for a walk down to the cafeteria. After buying a portion of fries, he sat himself down and munched his way through. A teenage girl was watching him, dressed in the usual hospital patient garb. House didn't know what it was, but every time he went into the caf for fries he ended up with some little kid watching him. It was unnerving.

She rolled herself over in her wheelchair and promptly stole a fry from his plate.

"That was my French fry," House muttered, grabbing the vinegar bottle and spraying them with vinegar and salt to boot. In his head he hoped that would stop the little brat from stealing his food.

"Like salt and vinegar on my chips. Thanks," the girl stated, her British accent chilling House's spine a little. He only knew one British person, and they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Looking the small girl in the face, he saw what he thought was a family resemblance. Tired of having to protect his snack from a thirteen year old, House gathered up his plate and walked. At the door, he turned round to see the child move over to her own seat and nibble the fry's she had stolen. That couldn't be the same sister, but House still found himself notably worried.

Wilson was in the main entrance trying to avoid Cuddy's eye when he saw the man walk in. The guy wore dusty jeans, a checked shirt, and natty sneakers. By his side was a baseball bat, polished to a t. Unlike the rest of him. A member of security walked over to the man and they muttered some hushed words. Curiosity got the better of him, and Wilson walked over to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm here for a game with my friend. He should be here any moment, I promise. If they're not down in twenty minutes I'll leave. Okay big guy?" explained the man, patting his hand on the security guards shoulder. He gave a grin to Wilson, hoisting the bat onto his shoulder. His accent was a mix of American and British, as if he was trying to cover his roots.

"Hey Wilson! Have you seen Cuddy today?" cried a voice from the lifts. House hobbled over to see his friend, his questions growing louder as he tried to make Cuddy come out as well. Wilson glared at his best friends attempt to drag out the hospital administrator when he knew full well that Wilson was avoiding her.

Neither of them saw the bat come down on to House's legs as he passed by the mysterious man. The wooden piece whacked his good leg, and then came down again and again on his bad leg. Wilson tried to move the man away, but the man caught the oncologist with the bat right on his nose, breaking it and spraying blood everywhere.

"This is for my sister you son of a bitch," announced the man, and the bat swung down onto House's head. Then everything went black.

"Where was security when this happened huh? This is the second time that Dr. House has been assaulted!"

"I know that Dr. Cameron, as do security. This hospital isn't perfect, and neither are you. So get off your moral high horse and try and do something productive. Like treating the man that collapsed in the lobby."

"The same man that nearly beat House to death with a baseball bat?"

"Yes. Now go!"

House could hear an incredible amount of sighing and the sound of footsteps. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a blurry but none the less teary Cuddy.

"You're awake," Cuddy said, wiping away the gathering of tears that had been growing in the corner of her eyes. She didn't like the sight of the bruised and battered House, and it had brought her to tears.

"What is it about these people? They attack me and then fall down sick. Maybe God spites them down for their injustice to humanity," House joked, noting that his vision had improved slightly but not all-together back to normal. Cuddy scowled at the reference to God and busied herself with House's chart.

Cameron, Foreman, Chase, and Wilson entered the room, seeing for the second time in not very long House in a hospital apron with an IV connected. Cameron took the chair closest to House's bed, while the three men stood around near the foot. House rolled his eyes as much as he could, drawing a small smile from Cuddy. She stood up and turned to Wilson. Sitting up as much as he could, House could see that there was a large bandage covering the oncologist's nose.

"The name of the man who attacked you was David Bentley, 43, and the owner of a bar here in New Jersey. He has terminal lung cancer," Wilson explained, drawing a soulful and sincere look of upset from Cameron, causing House to roll his eyes again. His vision was returning somewhat to normal now.

"Then why didn't he attack you? You're an oncologist; I've never treated him. Have I?" House turned to Cameron who promptly shook her head. It was Chase's turn to roll his eyes then. He wasn't fond of his ex 'partner' making goo goo eyes at their boss mere weeks after they had 'broken up' and he had been bit by a tiny tyke hyped up on testosterone.

"As for you, you have severe bruising all over your legs and a nasty concussion. We've put you on a morphine drip to help with the pain, and yes we have disabled the ability for you to up your medication yourself. A couple of weeks rest and a few trips to physiotherapy and you should be back to your old cranky, manipulative bastard self again," Foreman said to House, earning him a growling stare at the mention of his morphine dose.

"I don't care about me, what about the guy?" House asked. Curiosity was his second addictive substance, and he wanted to know why the guy decided to play piñata with him.

"Not much more to say really. Well, nothing that would explain why he decided to hit you. His father is a millionaire, he owns a pharmaceuticals company. His mother died of ovarian cancer twelve years ago. As I said, Mr. Bentley owns a bar. He had lung cancer about seven years ago but he was treated. It returned in the last six months and there is nothing we can do for him except make him comfortable," Wilson sighed, sitting down on one of the remaining seats. He took each terminal case hard.

"What about a sister? He mentioned something about a sister when he was playing Whack a House," the diagnostician asked, sitting up even more and accidentally brushing Cuddy's hand. She leapt back in alarm as much as she could, and tried to ignore the smirk that appeared on House's face at her reaction to his touch.

"He has three sisters and one brother. His file says that his elder brother Robert is a lawyer in Britain, his elder sister Caitlin is a gynaecologist at this hospital, and his younger sister Mary is a patient here," Chase read off of the file paper and looked to the House.

House looked down at his lap as he realised why David Bentley had hit him with a bat. He also realised that the small girl he had seen in the caf earlier was related to his old friend. It was only then that he remembered a promise he had made a long time ago to an attractive physiotherapist. One that he had made in the midst of a police investigation and the break up of several friendships.

"You said three sisters?"

"He has another sister Gwen. Gwen Bentley, certified physiotherapist and oncologist. Used to work here until she left two months ago," Chase added on. The group watched House's changed reaction to the news, and all noted that his mood had changed.

"Get out."

"House…"

"Get out! All of you GET OUT!" House screamed with all the voice he could muster. Chase eagerly departed, and Foreman followed albeit a bit slower. Wilson reluctantly left his friends bedside, and Cameron looked like she was about to stay until Wilson's hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her out. All of them left, except for Cuddy.

"Leave Cuddy," House muttered.

"No."

"Fine."

Cuddy watched House as he seemed to turn in upon himself, looking so sorry and tired that Cuddy's heart nearly broke.

"Who was she?"

"Gwen?"

"Yes."

House seemed startled by her question, but he answered it without any fuss. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since Dr. Gwen Bentley had left Princeton Plainsboro Training Hospital in a haze of mystery. "Gwen Bentley was a smart woman, who used all her money to pay for her sisters medical bills. She was a physiotherapist with a degree in oncology. She was a friend, a trainer and what's more she was exactly like me: a vicodin addicted cripple who had been screwed over time and time again,"

"Tell me what happened," Cuddy stated, it was not a request. She rested her hand atop House's, and he began to tell his tale.

Outside, the ducklings tried to listen in on the secret conversation between their bosses. Wilson had since moved on, instead going to see David Bentley. In the room, he was greeted by two teary eyed women: Caitlin and Mary. Looking at the heart monitor by David's bed, he saw that he had flat lined.

Wilson was about to move Mary out of the room, but stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of his name from behind.

"Hi Jimmy."

Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

**House: Bentley by DD Agent**

**Chapter Two**

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've got the ol' House muse working now, so you should expect semi regular updates (but don't count on it, I've got A Levels coming up)

Hope you enjoy, and I would advise reading chapter one before this (I had to!!)

--

In his temporary hospital room, House sat up with Cuddy by his side. She had since removed her hand and was sitting with her arms crossed looking smug as she waited for House's explanation of his relationship with Gwen Bentley.

"I was having trouble with my leg. I didn't know what to do, other than lie and cover it up, as I knew you and Wilson would be all over me about it. I met Gwen, and everything just…changed. She was a physiotherapist, and in exchange for sleeping on my couch, she would help me with my leg. Then I screwed up, and so did Wilson and she left. Now, can you go and let me get my beauty sleep?" House explained, but Cuddy gave him a look that basically said she wanted more detail.

"Fine. Women huh? Always wanting the small, insignificant details."

XxX

**Five Months Earlier**

_House walked past the notice board on his way to the couch. _General Hospital_ was about to start, and it had been difficult getting his leg to cooperate. He had been getting sharp and sudden pains in his leg on and off for a while, but the stolen Vicodin wasn't helping much. Wilson might say that the ache was due to skateboards and eight mile runs, but House was sure that the Ketamine surgery was failing. _

_When he turned to the T.V, he saw that the couch had already been taken over. House was about to yell vigorously at the three gynaecology interns when his thoughts turned to a notice on the corkboard of the back wall. Usually it consisted of desperately painful advertisements that made any sane person cringe, but there was something about the purple card that drew House's attention. _

Room Wanted (or couch, sofa, or anything resembling a bed).

Will pay rent and help out around the place.

Anything goes with prospective housemates, except homicidal tendencies.

Call or page Dr. Gwen Bentley on 555 - 678 - 239

_Intrigued, House left the room and slowly made his way over to the front desk. Smiling at the pretty blonde nurse, he asked for Gwen Bentley's file. Flicking through it, he gained some interesting info. She was the middle child of five. She was extremely hot, if her picture did her justice. But what was the most interesting were her degrees. She was an oncologist, working under Wilson. But, she also had a degree in physiotherapy and was taking over as head of the department. _

_Normally, House didn't like helping people out except if it was the complete opposite of what people thought he would do. House couldn't let Wilson or Cuddy know that his leg was hurting again, but maybe the head of physiotherapy could help him with his limb discreetly._

XxX

"Are you saying you just gave this random woman a place on your couch just out of the goodness of your heart?" Cuddy asked, and House reached for a glass of water.

"No, I did it for the manipulative factor. Wilson's new oncologist would be fun to play with, if only to piss him off. She also looked cute, and any woman sleeping on my sofa would be sure to tick off Cameron too. Except for you, maybe."

Cuddy gave him a warning glance, and House knew those very well. "I'm beginning to see a new side to you House. It's interesting and a little disturbing."

"Bear in mind this is before Tritter decided to come into my life and screw everything up. I was a very gentle soul before then, willing to lend my sofa out to any young maidens who decided that they wanted to have it."

"Carry on with the story House."

XxX

_Gwen Bentley was in the Clinic, checking her beeper every five minutes to see if anyone wanted to host her in their spare room. The patients were a thin trickle, but all those who got her went out in under five minutes. Gwen was fiddling with the portable television in the small room that was to soothe patients. It was funny how Dr. House never managed to get this room. She had already been warned about the sarcastic crippled doctor her first day here, but so far Gwen hadn't seen him. _

Diagnosis Murder_ repeats were on, and Gwen was completely addicted to the medical drama. She had just turned the television on when a man came bursting in the door. He wasn't a patient, and although he didn't wear a white lab coat, the cane gave his identity away. Even if he was the infamous Doctor House, no one interrupted her Dick Van Dyke time. _

_"Are you Dr. Bentley?" he asked bluntly, setting his cane on the worktable. _

_"Actually, I'm her identical yet evil twin who's planning to take over the hospital with David Bowie melodies and hospital melodramas," Gwen replied, moving her concentration from him back to the television. _

_"Cute. If you are Dr. Bentley then I have a place for you to stay. If you're not Dr. Bentley then this conversation is irrelevant."_

_"Unlike manners in your case."_

_"Dr. House, I'm sure you've already had the lecture from Cuddy about me" he introduced, smiling. He liked her already; she was sarcastic and creative at the same time. _

_"Dr. Gwen Bentley. You say you have a room for me. But, I don't think you qualify for my housemate criteria," Gwen retorted, using one of the thick medical textbooks to hit the television. It was one thing to be disturbed by a doctor, but to have her _Diagnosis Murder_ taken away by simple problems with the electrics was just taking the mickey. It was the highlight of her day. _

_"That was only once, and that was Wilson. It doesn't count," House smirked back, liking the girl increasingly each second. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him. He liked that. She was already half way to being just as bigger pain in the ass as he was. Give it a few weeks under his roof and soon he could annoy Wilson twice as much. _

_"So. Room?"_

_"First things first. You're the head of the physiotherapy department right?"_

_"Yes I am. Doctor Cuddy hired me after you scared my predecessor off. He really shouldn't have tried to get you to 'bond' with the cane. Treat it as an old friend you don't need any more." _

_The television blared into life and Gwen jumped into the seat. The older doctor groaned inwardly. He would have to get her out of the habit of watching _Diagnosis Murder_. There was nothing wrong with _General Hospital, _in fact it was better than its competition. House dangled a key in front of her, and Gwen's attention switched from Dick Van Dyke to him. _

_"My leg is hurting. You help me fix it, you get the room," House announced, his face completely still._

_"Why not tell Dr. Wilson or Dr. Cuddy? I thought they were your friends."_

_"Are you suicidal? Because I'm not! They don't get told, you don't get kicked out, comprende?" House declared. _

_Gwen stared at him for a few moments, wondering if the offer was genuine. She had only been here a month, but already had heard plenty of stories about the legendary Dr. House. She turned to the television for a moment, but out of the corner of her eye saw him rubbing his leg. She liked helping people, and if all it took to get a room were to do her job for a few more hours a day then she would do it. _

_"Give me the keys," Gwen asked, and House chucked them. The throw went a little wide, but close enough for her to catch them with her left hand. However, the physiotherapist missed completely. _

_"I'm not that bad a thrower."_

_"No, I'm just a bad catch," Gwen retorted, shoeing the diagnostician out of her room. _

_Reluctantly, House left. Gwen stared at the door he had gone through before smiling gently to herself. This was going to be interesting._

_House stood outside the clinic room and contemplated on his meeting with Doctor Bentley. She was hot, sarcastic and had didn't seem to mind him. This arrangement could work out quite well. But there was something about Gwen that had an air of mystery, some secret she was hiding. Going through her file again, it mentioned nothing about an injury, but she should have at least been able to catch those keys, or even scrape them with her fingers. But she didn't. Gwen Bentley was a mystery, and House liked mysteries. She was one he was definitely going to solve. _

XxX

Wilson looked at Gwen with a mixture of sadness and longing. He hadn't seen her in two months, and their last meeting hadn't been exactly fruitful. In truth, she had slapped him and walked out of her office, her job, and her life in New Jersey. Her hair had light blonde highlights now, and she seemed to hold herself better too. She still had that twinkle in her eye that had made her seem so attractive to him. Instead of that perky, beautiful smile he had looked forward to seeing, it was one of sympathy and sadness.

"You may want to get in there," Wilson replied, and Gwen nodded. She bypassed Chase and went into the room with her sisters. They stared at their brother for a moment before Caitlin got up and closed the door on the doctors waiting outside. If Wilson felt a little perturbed at their behaviour, he gently reminded himself that he wasn't part of Gwen's family, and although once he would have liked to have been by her side, that time had long passed.

Cameron was intrigued at the relationship that Doctor Bentley seemed to have with both Wilson and House. But before she could ask the oncologist, he had walked away. The ducklings split up to return to other duties, each needing a break from each other. Foreman noticed how much Chase and Cameron were avoiding being in the same proximity, and he rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the office. Office romances were never a good idea.

Up in his office, the wall was brought under considerable distress by Wilson's fist meeting the plasterboard. Seeing her again had brought many old feelings back to the surface, feelings he didn't exactly want coming out. A knock to his office door brought him back to earth, and putting his bruised hand in his pocket he opened the door.

It was Cameron.

"What's going on between Doctor Bentley and House, and you and her for that matter?" Cameron asked, and Wilson took pity on her. He let her into his office and offered her a seat.

"Gwen was an oncologist under me when she started here. She was compassionate but fiery, always managing to help her patients but never hinder them. I have no idea what her relationship to House was, but the last time I saw her before today we had this massive argument where she accused me of betraying him. It was during the whole thing with Tritter, so it was understandable. It didn't make any sense at the time because I didn't know that they even knew each other."

"Did you love her?" Cameron asked, her tone sincere.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question since she left." Suddenly there was another rabid knock on the door, and Wilson opened it to find Chase on the other side. He was surprised to see Cameron there, but his reason for being there in the first place soon turned him back to Wilson.

"Doctor Wilson, you need to come down to Mr Bentley's room immediately. One of his sisters has collapsed."

"Mary."

Wilson, Cameron, and Chase raced down the hallways back to the ward where House and Bentley were. On the way there, Wilson filled them in on Mary Bentley. She had been one of House's patients a while ago but there was nothing more that diagnostics could do for the teenage cancer patient. House had tried everything to help the young girl respond better to her cancer treatments, but in the end Mary was given eight months to live. She had chosen to stay in the hospital, and Cameron remembered going down to visit her the other week.

But when they got there, it wasn't Mary who was on a gurney but Gwen. Wilson ran through the last few paces to reach her side and help out the two nurses by her side. Mary rambled about how she was coming out to find House and she just collapsed. Just as Wilson was about to issue instructions about Gwen, House stumbled out of his room. He made his way over to Gwen and pulled a water bottle out of her small bag. Unscrewing the lid, he took a gulp.

"Mmm…Vicodiny. Put Doctor Bentley on a bed and take a blood sample. Hopefully all we have here is her upping her pain meds," House ordered, before making his way back to his own room. Wilson reached for the water bottle and saw that the supposedly clear liquid was slightly hazy.

"Get this tested."

Wilson watched as Gwen was wheeled away, Mary going with her and Caitlin staying with their brother. Chase went with Gwen, but Cameron went off to run tests on the water bottle. Cuddy had gone back into House's room, an angry expression on her face.

"Vicodin filled water bottles? You have a lot of explaining to do mister."


	3. Chapter 3

Bentley by DD Agent

**House: Bentley by DD Agent**

**Chapter Three**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter two last week, you made a bad day at work fantastic. I hope you enjoy chapter three as much as you have the previous chapters. The flashbacks in this chapter are set between 3.02 and 3.03, leaning towards the latter somewhat on the time scale.

Every time I type 'Foreman' into my word doc, the helpful grammar checker asks if I meant 'Supervisor'.

R and R at your pleasure, DD xx

--

Gwen awoke to the sound of the standard hustle and bustle of the hospital. However, she wasn't her normal lucid self, instead she felt extremely groggy. Groaning, she sat up and felt her head spin. A pair of warm hands pressed her down to the bed, fixing her gently in place so she could rest her head. Opening her eyes, Gwen recognised her helper.

"Don't look at me like that Jimmy."

The hands were removed instantly, as if her skin could burn him. Instead it was just her words, the harsh tone they carried, and the memory of their last conversation. Looking over, Gwen saw that Wilson had moved over to the window, and that his hands were clenching the windowsill brutally. There was an empty feeling in her stomach: it had been pumped.

He hadn't said a word to her since she had arrived, unless the generic comment earlier counted. A voice in her head told her 'why should he?' and Gwen knew that it was true. Their last meeting had been vicious, painful and riding on emotion that she knew should have been directed in some other means.

Like telling him that she was in love with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen had the sinking feeling that his words were not about her feelings. That was when she noticed her water bottle on the table next to her. A sense of dread started to spread from her stomach to the rest of her body.

"I had that bottle tested, and thankfully the nurses saw fit to clear your stomach before the results came back. There was over 7500 mg of Vicodin in there. House may be able to carry that much off, but only because he has got a tolerance to it. You? I don't understand Gwen, why do you have about 10 pills of Vicodin diluted in your drinking water?"

It could be a symptom of the amount of acetaminophen she had taken, but Gwen knew that her dry mouth was because she was going to have to own up to something that she didn't want to.

XxX

House had gotten out of bed to treat Gwen, and had stayed out of it. Cuddy had reluctantly let him go, but had followed him up to his office. The issue with Gwen and her Vicodin spiked water was worrying her, and the results back from the ducklings had proven so. House usually had 4000 mg a day; maybe just over if the pain was particularly bad. But never near the level that Gwen had ingested through her water.

Foreman, Chase and Cameron were intrigued too, so they had brought chairs into House's office so he could continue the story that he had started earlier with Cuddy. All of them turned to him to begin, and House realised he had no choice but to tell it.

"Well, after we came to our deal, Gwen started sleeping on my couch. She didn't mind, she just needed a place to stay."

XxX

_House had been lagging behind most of the run, but the last rush to his place had given him some adrenalin he had used to his advantage. Speeding up, he raced ahead of Gwen until just as he reached the doorstep, he stumbled, and an immense shooting pain went up his leg. She raced over to him as he keeled over, and rubbed his back gently. _

"_I'm not a baby."_

"_Funny, I would have said you were six when you raced past me just now. Keep it steady, that was what we agreed. If you want to keep using your leg without your cane you're going to have to take it slow," Gwen reprimanded, sitting next to him on the stoop. She took out her bottle of water and took a long gulp. House raised one eyebrow and tried to snatch it, but Gwen passed him his own._

"_We share a bathroom, but not a water bottle?"_

"_Get inside and have a shower, we have to be at work soon."_

_House looked strangely as Gwen jogged inside. She was very protective over her bottle, and she seemed to carry it everywhere with her. Going in himself, House took off his trainers and rubbed his leg. Sometimes he could walk all day without having to even hold himself up. Other days he had to sit most of the time and ignore the aching in his limb. Gwen's help was working, but not enough. _

_The water bottle was on the bookcase near the bathroom. Gwen was the perfect female housemate: she was pretty, had a good sense of humour, liked sport, and took a maximum of twenty minutes in the bathroom. Knowing he only had a few minutes before she would emerge in a towel, House took the bottle and chugged a bit. There was a familiar tang to the water, the bitter flavour that came with Vicodin. The mystery of Gwen Bentley just got better._

XxX

"I still don't understand, why does Doctor Bentley need to drink water with Vicodin mixed in it?" Cameron asked, and Chase nodded in agreement. Foreman was still in shock that House would ask for help with his leg, help from a perfect stranger to boot.

"I think I know why."

Everyone turned to Cuddy; who, through House's monologue had started staring out of one of the large glass windows that made up his office.

"When Doctor Bentley was fifteen, she was involved in an accident. She had been climbing a tree with one of her brothers when she fell and scraped against some of the branches. She tore several ligaments in her shoulder, brutally tore the skin. Gwen lost motor function in the arm; she was in hospital for months, physio for about three years. I removed it from her file at her request; she didn't want people to know about her accident. I knew she was taking pain relief for it, but I didn't know in what form," Cuddy explained, and House nodded his acceptance of the story. When he had confronted Gwen when she came out of the shower, she told him the truth. She swore that she only stuck two pills in there and it lasted the entire day. Obviously her dose had increased since he last saw her.

"That morning when me and Gwen got into work, you gave me a new case. The doc was a little pissed about my detective skills, and asked me not to tell anyone about it. Which, I might add, I didn't until Cuddy mentioned it. But things were going to get a lot more complicated for her that day; the new case we were dealing with was her sisters."

XxX

_Lisa Cuddy was walking along with a case file destined for House. He had just arrived in his office, and was currently flicking through Gwen's file when Cuddy came in. Things had been bitter between the two of them since she had lied about the patient that he had cured. Stuffing Gwen's file under the desk, next to his building block tower, he placed an innocent expression on his face. _

_"You haven't been to Clinic," was her greeting. _

_"I did. I just…didn't stay. I got bored," House retorted, rubbing his leg gently under his desk. _

_"I have a case for you," Cuddy announced, throwing him the file. House caught it easily, and started to flick through. It was reports and charts of a sixteen-year-old girl who had been diagnosed with cancer six months ago. _

_"Cancer? That's the big mystery? Give it to Wilson; he'll cure her with the power of positive thinking and chicken soup. Unless you're lying about this patient too, and she has some troublesome boo boo that you want me to put right," House smirked, placing the file on top of the rickety tower of building blocks. _

_"She has cancerous tumours all over her body. She's not responding to typical treatment and Dr. Wilson has no idea what's behind it. There is a history of cancer, but her mother and her brother had nothing like this," Cuddy replied, ignoring the reminder of her deception. _

_House wasn't intrigued. Cancer was Wilson's game; he liked mysteries with a bit more depth. While an incurable illness did sound out of the norm, it wasn't like he didn't get that everyday. It wasn't until he saw the name of the patient that his curiosity began to grow. _

_"Mary Bentley? Does she have family?"_

_"Yes. Two of her sisters work at the hospital. Caitlin Bentley is a gynaecologist and Gwen is the new head of physiotherapy. She doubles as an oncologist too because of Dr. Hamilton's departure."_

_"You mean his firing after he was caught sexually harassing patients in the clinic?"_

_"And since you drove the last head of physiotherapy out of this hospital, we are down two doctors. Gwen Bentley was a god send," Cuddy explained, but House wasn't interested in Cuddy's hiring skills. He was interested, however, in Gwen's family. _Another piece to an even more curious puzzle_, House thought. _

_He nodded and accepted the case as he grabbed the file. House went into the adjacent room, where Cameron and Chase were playing chess and Foreman was reading a medical journal. _

_"Ducklings, we have a new case." They sat up quickly, eager to hear about the new patient. "Biggles, get a new board out," House asked, before exclaiming 'Chase!' at the blank looks he received. _

_"Patient's name is Mary Bentley. She came in with all the typical symptoms of Cancer, and her family has a history. But, and here's the kicker, she isn't responding to any treatment whatsoever when everything says that she should be. There could be something serious at work here, so we need our full attention on this," House ordered, wishing he had his cane so he could hook the journal out of Foreman's hands with eloquence. All three doctors looked to him to give him directions, which he promptly gave. _

_"Do the basic treatments. Get a more detailed patient history. Cameron, get a copy of __Teen__ magazine and begin to bond."_

_"And what are you going to do?" asked Cuddy from behind him. _

_"I'm going to see the sisters."_

XxX

Wilson didn't know where to look. Gwen had just explained why she was required to take the Vicodin, and he didn't know whether to stare at her with the pity he felt or to continue to look out of the window. He had this amazing urge to help her, like he did with every woman he met. When he first met Gwen no feelings like that emerged. But it turned out she was broken, broken as every other woman he fell for.

"Please look at me Jimmy."

He couldn't. He just couldn't look at her. Wilson glanced over, trying to move past his feelings. Gwen, noting how he barely took notice of her, started unbuttoning her shirt. Wilson finally took notice of that and gave her a questioning look. Moving the material over her shoulders, she revealed the scar that had haunted her life since she was fifteen. It stretched from the top of her shoulder blade to her back, about three inches below where her arm met her torso. It was a congealed mess of scar tissue, and Gwen often thought it gave her skin a Frankenstein's Monster appearance.

Wilson noticed how shallow Gwen's breathing had become. She was scared of him seeing her this way, and he felt a rush of love and sympathy for Gwen at the same time. Moving over and leaning down, he placed two arms around her waist and drew her into her chest. She gave a small sigh as he comforted her and Gwen felt safe in his arms. Gently, Wilson placed a feather light kiss on her scar, drawing a breathy moan from her lips.

"Are we interrupting a personal moment? Shall I film this and stick it on the amateur adult channel?"

The mood was broken, and Wilson and Gwen moved apart at lightening speed. Her shirt was done up in a matter of seconds as House, with cane, Cuddy, and ducklings in tow, came into the room.

XxX

_Mary Bentley was listening to an old __Pink Floyd__ CD when Cameron came in. The teenager had dark brown hair that hang in a thick curtain in front of her face, but had bright blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. She beamed when the doctor came in and gestured for her to sit down. _

_"Hi. You must be Dr. Cameron. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mary replied, her British accent leaking out gently into her speech. _

_"Yeah I'm am. You must be Mary. I brought you a magazine," Cameron said, handing over a copy of __Teen __magazine. Politely, Mary smiled and thanked her. Secretly, she moved the magazine into the bin. She read __Classic Rock__, not __Teen __Magazine. _

"_Do your family visit often?" Cameron asked in a nonchalant tone, trying to sound casual. _

_"Well, I live in the hospital now, so I don't see my family as much as I did when I lived with my sister. My brother John is a solicitor and he lives back in England. My other brother David owns a bar here in New Jersey. My eldest sister Caitlin lives with her husband and their two children here too, and she's a gynaecologist. My sister Gwen is loads of things."_

_"And your parents?"_

_"Are none of your concern Dr. Cameron," came the voice of James Wilson by the door. Mary let out a larger smile at the sight of her doctor. He was shortly joined by Gwen at the door, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Giving an extremely pleasant smile to Wilson, she moved over and joined her sister by the bed. Cameron left Mary's side and went over to the head of Oncology by the door. _

"_House is taking over Mary's case."_

_"Mary has Cancer, she is my patient. I won't let House get anywhere near her, no matter what Cuddy says."_

_Cameron sighed and nodded, and moved out of the hospital room. Wilson walked into the room and checked Mary's chart. The teenager gave him a wide smile, which he returned. However, it wasn't soon before his eyes were moving to the lean physiotherapist by the bed, whose hair was trailing over Mary's pillow._

_"Hey Doctor Wilson, you okay?"_

"_Hey yourself Mary. I'm fine, you okay?" Wilson asked, and the teenager nodded. Suddenly, the clattering outside the door of the room drew all three people's attention. The door swung open, but not by a hand. A cane forced the door open, and both doctors gave an inward sigh as House barrelled through into the room._

"_I'm sorry, am I interrupting family time? I wanted to see my new patient." Gwen realised that at that moment there was a whole different side to Gregory House, a side that she didn't and hadn't seen before. The 'complete ass' side. _

XxX

"Doctor Bentley, we need to talk about your Vicodin overdose," Cuddy got straight to the point, ignoring the obvious private moment between the two Oncologists. However, instead of the desperate and tearful look that Cuddy expected from failed suicides that she expected from Gwen, all she got was a very confused doctor.

"S'cuse me?"

"There was 7500 mg of Vicodin in your water bottle. Even for this hospital who deals with Doctor House on a daily basis, that is an extreme dose."

"This morning when I made my drink, I only put two pills in there. I never go above that. I lived with House for gods' sake; I know the effects that Vicodin can have on the human body."

Now everyone was sporting confused looks. The ducklings and House and Cuddy were wondering how Gwen's drink had ended up so highly concentrated in acetaminophen.Wilson was still on the whole 'Gwen lived with House thing', as he hadn't been as caught up on the situation as the others had.

"Why would anyone want to spike your drink?" House asked, and Cuddy nodded at the statement. Gwen Bentley, apart from her lack of taste in roommates, was smart and kind. She was friendly and when she was here had never ticked anyone off that Cuddy was aware of. She looked to House for a moment, but his eyes were turned towards Gwen. Her face had paled, more than it had after her stomach had been pumped earlier.

"I can think of a few people. My father, for one."


End file.
